Let's Die on Halloween
by mavrosal
Summary: A DYING LOVE STORY. Sookie attends a party at Fangtasia. Fluff and lemons about my favourite trio. Eric/Sookie/Godric


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything AB/CH related.**

**

* * *

**

I did my last check in the mirror, tugging at the skirt again. It didn't do much good in lowering the hemline. The costume still looked too skimpy. The frilly black piece of material barely covered my derriere. Thank goodness Jason wasn't around to see me in this. He'd lock me up in a closet and never let me out. I may be twenty seven but my brother always manages to forget that fact.

I turned admiring my trimmer shape. I've managed to gain some weight since I've started to train with Lexie, but I did lose a dress size, so I wasn't about to complain about the extra few pounds of muscle. The Halloween costume was outrageous, but stunning. I knew I was in for one fun night tonight.

The Moulin Rouge style red and black corset was tight. I didn't think I would be able to breathe in it when Lexie produced it out of thin air. In her case that was literally. My girls were held firmly in place while they were almost indecently on display. I wore red pumps and black fishnet thigh highs. The black lacy edging of the thigh highs peeked out from under the gauzy skirt which I caught myself tugging down yet again. It wasn't just borderline slutty, it screamed sex.

I was going to Fangtasia's Halloween party, over the top and sexy was something I've been aiming at tonight.

I had to admit that I was proud of the way I looked no matter that it was far sexier than I've _ever_ dressed. There just never seemed to be an occasion before now. I don't date much. When you hear all the sleazy thoughts in your date's head as he's sitting across from you with a polite smile on his innocent face it makes you wonder what the heck you are still doing in the restaurant. After a couple of disastrous dinners I stopped trying.

Of course in the last few months I've more than made up for my lack of a personal life.

Bill, my only ex, wasn't much for actual dating. We almost always spent time at my house or his, or occasionally went to see a movie. None of those activities required me to dress up.

The current men in my life were the complete opposite of Bill. Even with his busy schedule Eric, head honcho vampire in these parts, made sure we had a proper date once a week. Godric did too.

I spent more time with Godric since he didn't really have a job right now. He used to be the Sheriff of the Dallas area. Yes, vampires divided America in their own secret vampire states (ruled by kings or queens) and those were further divided into areas. I didn't ask too many questions about it all. I just didn't want to stick my nose further into their politics. That always got me into trouble.

I had my hair done at the salon in Bon Temps. It was the first time I actually visited the place. We never had a lot of money for frivolous things such as getting nails or hair done when I was growing up. Gran always used to do her hair at home and I'd just trim the ends every once in a while to make sure they looked healthy. So it was a real treat to let someone else fuss around with it for once. The fifties style matched my smoky eyes and red lipstick.

I picked up my small black clutch and the invitation. It came in an expensive envelope, with a beautiful handwritten card inside. All vampires I've met so far had astonishingly gorgeous hand writing that always made me cringe a little when I compared it to my chicken scrawl. It just wasn't fair.

With a quick spray of perfume, Obsession by Ck, I was out the back door and on my way to a party.

I parked in the front of the warehouse building that housed Fangtasia. The red neon sign on the front glowed brightly and there was a line in the roped off area to the side of the entrance.

It was a closed party, invitation only, so I wasn't certain why they were there. I didn't pry. For once I wasn't here to scan the minds of these people, and I wasn't about to peek in there willingly. The two nights a week I spent listening in on the crowds with my talent for Eric were torture enough.

The sexual fantasies were constant presence, in most cases quite disturbing. Then there was the hate. Since it became known that Eric was dating, exclusively (believe me I'd hear if he wasn't being exclusive), the hate filled thoughts were a constant presence on the nights I was in the bar. I've seen some very disturbingly vivid images of my death more than once.

Pam wasn't at the door tonight; instead the space normally occupied by her was taken up by a very imposing looking guy. He was tall, broad shouldered, and looked very intimidating. He was also a werewolf. Yes, the type that went howling in the woods once a month. I smiled brightly at him as I handed over my invitation.

"Miss Stackhouse?" His voice was a low base, close to a growl. It matched his appearance. His eyes glowed with that warm appreciative light that a man gives a woman when he's interested.

I gave him what I hoped looked like a nice, yet not too encouraging smile. "That's me."

"May I see your ID." I whipped out my driver's license.

"Welcome to Fangtasia's Halloween party." He moved the rope and I sauntered in. It didn't take a telepath to know what the roped off crowd was picturing in that moment.

Pam explained that they had a themed party every year. Costumes were optional; the theme was picked out for the décor.

This year's theme was Hell. Apparently Eric meant it as a tribute to my newly discovered heritage. I thought it was sweet that Eric would do that. Of course my aunt didn't find it as sweet, or funny. My grandfather is Hades, the king of Underworld. He's also a god, which means I've got some sort of divine powers, but they've yet to surface. I'm glad they haven't yet; telepathy is enough of a burden. My aunt is his daughter, Alessandra. So you can see how such a thing would bother her. I don't get why, because she herself collects anything with that cute cartoon devil she can get her hands on.

On a normal night Fangtasia looked like any other bar in Louisiana. There was the fact that it was a vampire bar, with a requisite number of vampires on display around the bar on any given night. But that didn't make it any more special. Sure there were pictures of every vampire that graced the silver screen on the walls. There was also the disturbing signage. 'No biting on premises' does not appear in every bar in Louisiana. Okay, so maybe the clientele was a little on the wild side as well, but that didn't make that much different. Really.

I didn't expect the transformation when I walked in. It looked like the interior of a haunted house from a cheap scary movie. The grey walls were covered in spider webs. There were skeletons hanging between the posters, and miniature carved pumpkins sat on the tables. Those were lit up from the inside with what I had to assume were lights since candles would be a fire hazard. But the piece de résistance was the blood fountain on the bar.

It said a lot about how much I've changed that the sight of it didn't make me want to gag. Save for the fact that the red liquid (what I assumed was True Blood) sloshing didn't do a thing for my tastes buds, it did add to the general atmosphere. There were a number of devils in the crowd. Those costumes were complete with tails and horns. A few even went as far as getting their face painted with skeletal masks.

I wondered what Lexie would think about all this. In photos of Underworld that I've seen there wasn't a spider web in sight. The family album she'd given me was remarkably skeleton free as well.

I was already searching through the crowd when I felt the heat of someone's eyes make my skin tingle.

Eric stood a head taller than the rest of the dark throng. His blue eyes were on me, devouring me. I swallowed, my body instantly tightening from his blatant perusal. I purposely kept the details of my costume a mystery. That is I only found out myself when Lexie came over tonight. From the fangy leer and the smouldering eyes I've succeeded in impressing.

"You three will need to keep your hands off each other tonight. It's bad for business when you distract those two." Pam's bored voice made me jump as she suddenly appeared next to me.

"Hi, Pam. Great to see you. Thanks for the invitation." I said. I was determined to somehow impress manners on her, even if it killed me. With Pam, it just might. "It's not like I'm the one responsible for them being distracted."

She looked me up and down, her extended fangs giving me their silent compliment. "Do you really think I believe that? And I don't particularly care who is responsible as long as the hands stay off the merchandise till after the evening is over. After that you can paw at them as much as you want." She said, her eyes turning to scan the crowd.

I ignored that. "You're looking great too, Pam." I figured I'd compliment and maybe she'll be nicer. Wishful thinking on my part. Of course, Pam always looked amazing. Tonight she wearing a black latex dress that looked painted on and left nothing to the imagination.

"Thank you, Sookie. I think I've found my entertainment for tonight. Do enjoy yours." I looked in the direction she was heading, sure enough there was a curvy blond standing just a few feet away from where I was. Far be it for me to keep her from having a good time, but the similarities between me and the blond didn't escape me. I tried not to get too creeped out by that.

"Ma petite, you will make us the envy of every male here tonight, and a few females as well." Godric's sexy voice said in my ear. My insides did a happy flip, and I smiled before turning to look at him.

"I..." There was definitely a thought I was going to voice, something along the lines of me being happy to see him. It was an understatement, but the polite thing to say. Staring wasn't polite, but I couldn't help myself. Who could?

The smile on his face spoke of pure masculine satisfaction at my reaction. I was too busy staring to be embarrassed about my lack of coherent articulation. He looked amazing tonight.

He wore a silk white shirt, with large loose sleeves that gathered at the wrist and finished with lace. The shirt was obviously made to look like something worn a few centuries ago and it suited him, but what drew my attention were the pants. His pants were black leather, tight. I very much like how they hugged his legs, and other, more private parts of him. My body hummed in happy anticipation at the thought of later taking those pants off him, slowly. The pants flowed seamlessly into a pair of knee-high black boots, and the overall effect was a visual buffet.

"I take it you like the costume." His mouth quirked up at one side, it was a look I've come to love. I felt warmth in my chest every time he smiled like tried to kill himself a month ago, but changed his mind at the last moment. I was _very_ grateful that he did.

Since then he has become my closest companion, my best friend and my lover. I've found myself feeling something that I was cautiously not labelling as love for him. I didn't think he would hurt me, but then again I didn't think that Bill's love for me would turn out to be a lie either. I was just going to be careful this time round before I gave away my heart again. Or at least try to be.

I nodded while my mouth curved at the corners. His arms snaked around my waist as he drew me closer to him. Heedlessly breaking the rules Pam put down for me only moments earlier I let him. Electricity danced over my skin as he leaned in, his mouth hovering over my neck. He inhaled.

"I think you may find yourself thoroughly ravished tonight, ma petite." He exhaled cool air near my ear before kissing my pulse. "I hope you didn't rent this because I highly doubt it'll survive the night." His hands slid further down as he pressed me closer and I gasped when I felt him. Boy, I bet those pants wouldn't be so comfortable right now.

"Could we keep the destruction of my clothing to a minimum tonight, please? I actually like this outfit." I asked hopefully, and then added for good measure. "It's Lexie's. She let me borrow it. I don't think she'd appreciate me returning it to her ripped." Actually it was a gift from her, but I figured any means that kept this outfit alive past dawn were justifiable.

He nuzzled my neck one more time before pulling back to give me a toothy grin. "I think we can safely say that there is a possibility for negotiations." I was turned towards the crowd and my arm was taken by Godric's as he guided me through it. He leaned over a little. "Of course they will have to be swift and ruthless." I smiled, excited at the idea.

Godric was the less forceful of the pair, but when he did loosen his control he was more dominant than Eric.

"So do I know anyone here?" I asked as he guided me towards the bar with the blood fountain.

"Yes, there are a number of Eric's business associates present, and you'll probably recognise the Shreveport Packmaster." He nodded his head in the direction of General Flood. The man Godric indicated had thick, white hair that was cut very short and a moustache. He was talking to another man, much younger and more interesting. The younger man was tall with thick tousled hair and easy on the eyes. Neither of them seemed like they were having a particularly good time. Werewolves and vampires don't get along as a rule. Eric was making ground breaking progress by actually having good relations with the local pack. I wondered if the younger one was a Werewolf as well.

I can't really read anything Were that well. Especially Werewolves, their thoughts are like a snarly red mess in my mind. Telepathy isn't an exact science, but I'm learning to hone in my 'talent'. Lexie's been helping with that. She's a telepath too, the second one I've met in my whole life. Barry the Bellboy was the first. His mind was more disorganised than mine was when I was seven. He was also in heavy denial about our shared ability. Let's just say it was a disappointing meeting and I was happy Lexie came into my life.

We reached the bar while I was contemplating the presence of Weres at a vampire party. Godric handed me a gin and tonic without me having to ask for it. Perfect memory had lots of uses.

"How come they're here?" I asked. I couldn't resist checking the younger guy's brain, I'd been right and it was just as red and snarly as his companion's.

"You know Eric's trying to build a working relationship with the local pack. As a matter of fact they are working security for tonight's event so the vampires can enjoy themselves." He was right because even the bartender was someone I didn't recognise. "But this is just a recent development, so General Flood is here to keep an eye on things as well as for the party."

"And how is my favourite telepath this evening? I see she is looking scrumptious as usual." Eric's smooth voice said from behind me. I shivered from the sexuality he infused into every word.

"I seem to be missing a Viking, do you know where I can find one?" I said before turning around.

"I believe the Viking has found you." He alleged raising his eyebrows. I couldn't help the bolt of possession that went through me at the sight of him. I knew before tonight that I've somehow managed to snag two of the most gorgeous men I've ever met. Tonight they seemed intent on proving me right yet again.

Eric was wearing the same clothes as Godric, only in Eric's case there was so much more of him. His golden hair was braided back in small braids and his shirt was open to reveal smooth white skin lightly speckled with blond hair. If we were alone I was sure he'd have done a slow turn just so I could fully appreciate all aspects of him. Eric didn't have an ego problem, he invented ego.

He didn't miss the opportunity to admire me again. The intense scrutiny of his stare up close made me heat up in places other than just my skin. Then he took my hand into his and raised it to his lips. He kissed it before turning it over to kiss my wrist. The caress on the inside of my wrist made my pulse throb. Eric's eyes never left mine, which made the gesture all the more private and sensual. I had difficulty breathing when he let my hand go.

"You are the epitome of beauty, Lover." I blushed at the compliment.

"You're looking handsome as well. The bar looks wonderful tonight." I said, even if a little breathlessly.

"Yes, it does." The note of pride in his voice was accented by the self-satisfied smile. "Now come and let me introduce you to someone before I have to do more mingling."

"Will I like this someone?" You always need to ask lots of questions with Eric, and even then there may be a chance you'll miss some sort of hidden agenda. I followed him somewhat reluctantly. Eric's introduction to someone always meant that he wanted me to scan their thoughts. I didn't mind, much, but sometimes what I found wasn't all that pleasant.

"Yes," was his only answer, which didn't surprise me in the least. Eric wasn't big on long winded explanations in general. He guided me through the crowd of people that parted effortlessly in front of him. I looked back at Godric following us and raised an eyebrow in silent question. His answer was an enigmatic smile. Well, if that's how you're going to be. Why did I think I'd get more information out of him? Eric learned most of his tricks from Godric.

We stopped and I had to catch myself on Eric's arm so I didn't topple forward. These heels were really high and highly dangerous for my balance.

"Sookie, I'd like you to meet Phedre. Phedre, this is Sookie Stackhouse," Eric said.

I looked up and found myself staring into the most expressive pair of hazel eyes I've ever seen. They had flecks of gold and bright green in them that I could pick out even in the dim lights of the bar. I automatically smiled. It wasn't one of my strained smiles.

"Nice to meet you, Phedre." I said with a nod. Having spent the last month going to all sorts of meetings and events with Eric, the vampire greeting had become a standard way I'd say hello to strangers. You just never know if they'd get offended by physical contact or not. Better to err on the side of caution.

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Sookie Stackhouse. I thought that Northman was bragging, but I can see he was doing you an injustice; you are far more beautiful in person." Phedre's voice was earthy and rich with colour when she spoke and I thought of Gran's pies and the smell of autumn that's been floating in the air as the weather grew colder. How oddly soothing. Her accent I couldn't place, maybe European, she definitely didn't sound American. She was tall and willowy with beautiful long hair that flowed around her shoulders in a halo of chocolate curls. Her dress was reminiscent of something you'd see on a greek statue, although maybe not in that colour. It was long, flowing and a beautiful shade of golden brown.

"Phedre is an old friend from Europe. She has recently moved to America and I offered one of my homes for her to stay in since her own has been destroyed." Eric said and only my years of practising my poker face saved me from gaping open mouthed. I've never heard Eric offer up accommodations to anyone save when he had to. In those cases it was always vampire business related. She must be someone he thought of very highly. I instantly felt jealousy creep in. Darn it, it's not like they were sleeping together. His eyes told me he felt my inner battle and it amused him. My smile became forced.

"Of course, I'm glad you've found a friend to turn to in such a time. I'd be devastated if someone destroyed my home." I said. At least that was something I genuinely could sympathise with. My own home was almost destroyed last month. I was bigger than the stupid jealousy I was feeling.

Her smile for me was nothing but genuine and I felt a little bit ashamed of my feelings. "Thank you, Sookie. Eric has told me a lot about you. He thinks very highly of you." She cast an amused glance at Eric. "As a matter of fact I've never heard him speak so highly of anyone in the time I've known him."

"Oh." I blushed from head to foot. Something that didn't really work with the sinful costume I was wearing. "Have you known each other for a while then?"

"Yes, although I haven't seen Phedre for at least two centuries or so." Eric interjected. So she's not human. I didn't think she was, but now I was curious. I opened up my shields, focusing my senses on Phedre. Nothing. No. That's no quite right. There was something, a feeling of wildness and almost a smell of the forest about her thoughts. I got a hint of pine and greenness.

"Has it really been that long? Time seems to fly so fast, I could have sworn it was less."

"Phedre, mon dieu, where are you staying?"Godric's voice startled me. He's been so quiet I almost forgot he was there, so intent on discovering what this woman in front of me was.

Phedre looked at him, her eyes haunted by something I couldn't place. "Eric has kindly opened up one of his houses near a park for me. I'll be there just until I figure out what I will do." Her voice came out tight and I wondered why.

"When was the last time you've been in the woods?" Now I was intrigued.

Pain flickered on her face before she could cover it up with a social mask. "It has been a while."

"You are more than welcome to use ours, if you need to." He said in his calm, warm voice. I looked on in confusion. He turned wrapping his hand around my waist. "Phedre is a dryad, Sookie. She has lost her home, her trees and, which is why she's here."

Not counting my new family, my only other experience with a Greek mythological creature has been with Maryann. That wasn't something I wanted to repeat anytime soon.

"A dryad." I drew out the word, not exactly sure where this was heading and if I should be running in the opposite direction. Logic told me that my vampires wouldn't put me in a hazardous situation, but my logic has been known to be faulty. "As in a wood nymph?"

Eric smiled at me. "Yes. A _peaceful_ wood nymph. Sookie has had an encounter with a maenad recently." He explained to Phedre.

"I am sorry to hear that. I thought that they were extinct by now. Like us they have been a dying race for a long time, though in their case it is for a reason." I wasn't sure if it made me feel better, but I tried to relax. Godric's hand rubbing circles on my lower back helped, a little. "She is gone now, yes?"

"Of course. We had a friend take care of her." Godric smoothly explained, I wondered if the reason for leaving out Lexie's name was deliberate.

"_Bon. _Now tell me what has been happening with you. Last time I saw you two it was just after the French revolution, or maybe before?"

We chatted some more. They gossiped more than anything and I let it fly right past me since I hardly knew any of the names they discussed. A dryad was as bad a gossip as a vampire. I discovered that Phedre originally lived in a forest grove in France, she's been lucky until recently that the land stayed untouched, but progress got to it.

I loved the woods around Gran's house. It occurred to me that the family house has stayed Gran's in my head, and I've come to think of Eric's house as home. I've spent maybe two or three nights a week in Bon Temps, and the solitude while nice started grating only after a few hours. I always missed my vampires when I wasn't with them, even during the day it was better in Shreveport because I knew they were sleeping close to me. Oddly the idea didn't bother me so much now as it would have a month ago.

Others came past to talk to Godric, or Eric, and even sometimes to greet me. I was surprised at how many faces I recognised, even more so at how many recognised mine. Being the only known telepath and dating the two oldest vampires around apparently made me famous. The higher my exposure the more likely I'll be the focus of an attack, or kidnapping. Godric was already negotiating daytime guards for me, as well as night-time security when neither of them was available. I loathed the idea of constant surveillance, but the expression on his face when I tried to put up a fight stopped my arguments short. I didn't ask, but the look of raw pain that crossed his features left me wondering who he had lost that he'd be so protective of me. I'll handle privacy issues when they arise.

"Would you like to dance, ma petite?" Godric whispered in my ear. We were watching Eric put on his bottle' fed and harmless vampire face with a couple of new human business contacts. I appreciated observing Eric play the social game, there was something so sensual about the way he effortlessly played the social games.

I beamed at him. "I thought you'd never ask." Truth be told, the social aspect of being with such prominent vampires made my head hurt sometimes.

He led me onto the dance floor just as the DJ (Eric actually hired an in-house DJ for tonight's party) started a slow song. Vampires love more classical style of dancing as well as the modern ones. Most are amazing dancers, although I've seen a few that shouldn't be allowed anywhere near a dance floor. I didn't say anything to them of course, I wasn't stupid.

I love to dance. I also happen to be good at it. Slow dancing would never rank as a favourite of mine, but I've learnt to appreciate the art of slow seduction on the dance floor. Eric was a wonderful dancer, but Godric was excellent at it. Our height similarity made it easier for him to keep me focused on his face, his eyes in particular. I don't think I heard most of the song as we made our way around the dance floor.

"What do you think of Phedre, ma petite?" Godric's voice broke through my trance. I had to mentally shake myself before answering.

"She seems nice. I don't know. Is she staying a while?" I wasn't sure I could form an adequate opinion on someone I've met once. My indecision may have had something to do with the lack of telepathic information. It was almost as bad, or as good, as being with a vampire. The only downside to not being able to hear someone's thoughts is that you have to rely on old fashion body language. Something that could easily be faked.

"I suppose so. We became very good friends over the centuries. It would be a pity if she were to lose her way like her sisters." His voice was melancholy. I wondered if he was thinking of Dallas again. I hurried to change the topic.

"How long have you known each other?" I blurted out, blushing again.

He raised an eyebrow over blue sparkling eyes. "Jealous?"

I bristled. "Not at all."

Godric chuckled and leaned in, his lips hovered close to mine as we whirled around the dance floor and for a while he said nothing. I waited, enjoying the closeness. "I admit that I enjoy it when you are jealous." He whispered.

"I wasn't jealous. I was curious. You know, forget about it." I huffed, colour high in my cheeks.

"Ma petite, it is nothing to be ashamed of. And I have known her for close to seven hundred years. If you're wondering whether we have ever been close, the answer is no."

I searched his eyes carefully, sincerity shown out of them.

"What did you mean lose her way?"

Sadness leaked into the blue.

"Human progress has been eradicating dryads along with the groves and forest they so love. I'm surprised Phedre survived the destruction, but she has always had the drive to live."

"I guess I get that, but why do they lose their way?"

"Having lost the trees they so love they lose their will to live." His eyes held the melancholy of the words he spoke. "They fade."

"As in poof? Into smoke?" I tried to fathom the idea while Godric spun me again.

"That is something only a dryad can tell you, although I do not recommend asking one. In this regard they can be very private. It may be nothing, it may be they go to your grandfather, or maybe elsewhere." That was something to think about.

We kept on dancing in silence both of us had a lot to think about. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, but he looked serious enough for me to know that it had nothing to do with our plans for later. I watched the clouds pass through his eyes and wished I could take back the questions.

"My car was making funny noises on the way here tonight." I said, desperate to get his mind off things.

His brow furrowed as his eyes focused back on me. "It was making you laugh?"

I grinned at his misconception. "It was sounding like the engine was choking on something."

"Ah." He nodded. "I have told you many times that you need a new one, but you will not listen. Tell me something, ma petite, are you waiting until you are stuck alone in the middle of nowhere in the dark before you listen to me?"

I shook my head. "I'm listening now." I tried to make it sounded seductive. His eyes flared. If it was excitement about the prospect that I was caving on the car or lust I couldn't tell.

"Would you let me buy you a new one then?"

"Not likely." I snorted. The price tag on what Godric considers an acceptable vehicle would buy you two or three houses in Bon Temps. I wasn't stupid enough to give him free reign, especially now that I've finally managed to stop them with all the gifts.

"It was worth a try." He winked at me. "How about we discuss this over a drink?"

I agreed and he masterfully glided us to a stop near the bar. When I turned my sight was filled with a male chest covered in a black tight shirt. I looked up into the face of the Were that was talking to Colonel Flood earlier. Up close I could see that my earlier estimation of him being good looking was far from the mark. He was very handsome and if it wasn't for the frown on his face and cold eyes I might have smiled.

"Good evening, Miss Stackhouse. You look beautiful tonight. How are you?" I heard the Colonel's voice next to me. I tore my eyes away from the tall stranger and gave the Colonel a smile.

"I'm having a wonderful time, thank you. Are you enjoying yourself?"

The Colonel didn't smile but his eyes warmed. "It is certainly an interesting evening. I'd like to introduce you to my associate. This is Alcide Herveaux. Alcide, I'd like you to meet Miss Stackhouse. She is the young lady I've told you about with a special talent." Oh, that's exactly what I wanted every stranger to know about me first up. Golly.

My smile turned up. "Nice to meet you, Mr Herveaux."

"It's just Alcide." His voice was gruff.

"Okay."

"Alcide's family owns the construction company Eric uses." Godric said to me. I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Do you live here in Shreveport?"

"I split my time between here and Jackson." He said reluctantly. Alcide was certainly a fountain of information.

"Well, I hope y'all have a great time tonight at Fangtasia. I'm parched, so if you'll excuse us, we're going to get something to drink." I kept on smiling.

Colonel Flood nodded. "Of course, you have a nice evening."

We moved on. I was thinking of asking Godric about the introduction. Normally I wasn't all that important. I decided not to, you never know how well someone hears. I've learnt that supes' hearing is abnormally good.

The rest of the evening proved uneventful. We danced some more. I danced with Eric. He may not be as compatible height wise, but we had absolutely no trouble fitting against each other. Eric was just as much of a master on the dance floor as he was everywhere else.

It was after two when we finally headed home. Godric drove my car, since we needed to take it back to the house and Eric absolutely refused to get into it. He would look like a squashed sardine in a yellow can. I could understand, even if I resented his attitude towards my vehicle.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up when I felt myself leave the warmth of the seat under me.

"Shhh."Godric's soothing voice sounded from somewhere nearby, but not my carrier. The size of the arms around me and the enormous chest under my head made me realise that it was Eric who actually carried me.

"I can walk." I mumbled into Eric's shirt because I was snuggling in, he smelled so good.

I felt a rumble go through me as Eric chuckled. "I enjoy carrying you, lover. Relax, you will need the energy."

Oh, that got me awake and my body singing like nothing else. They both sensed my shifting mood and probably smelled me as well. I've grown out of my embarrassment over my body's betrayals. What was the use? I couldn't stop it, and they couldn't help but notice.

"It was a very nice party, Eric." I said when I finally tore myself away from his shirt.

He looked down at me as he turned the last corner on the path leading up to our house. "Yes, I have to say it ran well. The Weres did a good job. I think we will be using them more often from now on."

"They were friendly enough. I've been telling you for decades that you should establish a working relationship with the local packmaster." Godric said.

I peeked over Eric's shoulder to check on him, he winked.

"You know how I feel about Weres." Eric's voice was tight.

"They are not all bad." Godric answered. "You cannot judge the whole by the actions of a few individuals."

I tended to agree, but the turn in their conversation had me curious. Eric felt tense under me. I wondered what had happened that he would be reluctant to use such an advantageous connection. He was a shrewd businessman. I've learnt that first hand in the last month of working alongside him.

We almost reached the house and Godric sped around us to open the door so Eric didn't have to put me down. I laughed at their antics. Their tactic of keeping me in the air and thus unable to deviate from the path straight to the bedroom, was funny. Not unwelcome. Just plain old cute. Vampires acting cute, who knew?

Eric looked down at me when I giggled. His eyebrow went up in inquiry, but from the half smile on his face he probably already knew why I was laughing.

"I haven't been able to spend much time with you tonight." His eyes took in my face, they were starving.

I felt my face get hot, stupidly pleased by the admission. "You've been neglecting me all night."

He slid me down his body when he finally got to the bedroom. Slowly. I felt every inch of him through the clothes.

"I've been thinking about you even if I couldn't talk to you." His arms stayed around me and he pulled me in closer. I knew which parts of him were thinking about me. Eric was six foot five and proportionate. His thinking was hard to miss.

"Then how about you show me what you've been thinking about?" I gave him a sultry smile.

His fangs popped down immediately and a rumble rose from his chest. "With pleasure."

Whatever reply I had wanted to make was lost in our kiss. His mouth danced on mine slowly at first, then with more speed and dominance as his hands massaged my lower back. I felt another mouth on my shoulder. Godric's cool body slid next to my back a moment later.

This was what I've been waiting for. This was why I had put on these damn heels that were killing my feet and the shortest skirt in all creation.

Eric's hands slid under the material. Cool fingers skimming over open skin just above the thigh highs. I sighed into his mouth. Godric licked my shoulder, bitting it lightly enough that his fangs didn't break my skin.

"I've been thinking about nothing else all night, ma petite." I was instantly throbbing. I needed them both. Now.

Eric's fingers skimmed the edge of my panties and my knees became weak. I felt a pair of arms slide around my waist and let myself relax into the coolness of the embrace. Our kiss broke leaving me gasping for air.

"We should have marked you before tonight. Do you realise how hard it was to resist dragging you into the office?" Eric whispered next to my ear. I shook my head. Despite our battles, I had always loved the dominant side of him. I fought against it, but I also appreciated it. "You were the centre of attention tonight, lover. Every pair of eyes in that bar was on you." He kissed my cheek. "Every vampire wanted you for their own." He kissed my lips again before bending lower. "Every male was hard fantasising over these." He kissed the top of my breasts one by one, and then went down on his knees, his fingers tugging down my panties in one smooth movement. "And the smell of you drove me crazy." He nuzzled my stomach. "You smell delicious and I have wanted to taste you all night." My legs were around his head and he was doing just that in no time at all. My head fell back as he tasted me, licking me, sucking. "Look at me, lover." His breath sent pleasurable shivers up my skin and I forced my eyes open. The picture of him between my legs, my thighs on his shoulders sent me over the edge embarrassingly quickly.

I was very glad that we had no neighbours because Eric made me scream a time or two before he was ready to move onto other things. I wasn't allowed to get undressed, with the exception of the corset being loosened so they could get to more of me. I was about to demand fair treatment though. It was grossly unfair how much they managed to outmanoeuvre me sometimes.

"I want to take off your clothes." I whispered, my breathing ragged. I wasn't sure if my legs would hold me up long enough, but I was sure going to try. They weren't the only ones with fantasies. My hands were shaky as I tugged at Eric's shirt. Godric was still helping me stay upright. I enjoyed him pressed so close to me. My fingers explored Eric's chest. Smooth white skin under that I needed to kiss. I did. The taste of cologne and vampire was delicious on my lips. I tugged at his leather pants. There was a groan above me as they slid open.

My mouth trailed down his abdomen as I slid down on my knees. I was right. Peeling off the leather pants to reveal the alabaster masterpiece under them was well worth the wait. I couldn't resist licking the tip as it sprang free of the tight leather.

"Gods, Sookie." The harshness of his voice made me smile. I took the tip into my mouth and swirled my tongue as my arms went around to his butt. I squeezed as I took him in. Delicious. I savoured the sensation of him pulsing between my lips before gently pulling away. The motion solicited a small groan.

I turned around and looked up at Godric. His fangs were out and his eyes dilated to the point that I couldn't see the blue in them. His jaw clenched as he looked down at me. I smiled up. "Your turn."

I've wanted to do this for a while but haven't had a chance. Tonight. Now. I would taste them both. The thought alone almost made me combust. I took just as much care with opening his shirt as I did with Eric's, lingering to trace his tattoos before moving down to his pants. I kissed the skin just above the button before my fingers tugged it open. Godric's fingers laced through my hair as I unwrapped him.

His face was tight with need and anticipation. "Ma petite, you are set on killing us tonight."

I smiled up at him as my mouth hovered, ready. Almost there. "Would you like me to stop?"

He bared his fangs in a wicked smile. "Never."

I took him in quickly and as far as I could. His fingers tightened, pulling my hair as I enjoyed him. One of my hands reached out to find Eric, and when he was in my grasp I stroked him. Both of them hard, ready and mine. I savoured the power, enjoying the feel of them being at my mercy, when so often I was at theirs. I moved between the two of them. .. The taste of them both had me worked up again.

My rhythm sped up. Wanting, needing more.

I concentrated on Eric. He was so big that there was no way I could possibly fit all of him in my mouth, but I tried. My hands were both busy. His were helping me as they guided my head in a steady rhythm. I heard him groan above me and then he faltered. I sped up. My eyes searched out his just in time to see them glaze over as he shuddered. His head fell back as the first drops hit my tongue.

The roar was deafening and I only just managed to swallow all he gave me. His fingers went lax in my hair as I lapped at him.

"Lover." Eric's voice was hoarse and the words slurred together. I gave him one more lick before letting him stagger back towards the bed. Even vampires needed some sort of recovery time. I grinned as I turned to Godric. Lucky for me that one of the things that has managed to surface since Lexie unlocked my powers was more endurance. It was helpful in all kinds of situations. I barely needed sleep nowadays; the nap in the car was more than enough to refresh me for my two lovers.

He purred as I took him into my mouth. A masculine sound and sweet music to my ears.

"Lover, you are an amazing woman." Eric's voice broke through the charged silence. I stopped to look at him but then arms came around me and I was on the bed before I could blink with a very naked and hungry looking vampire above me. "Are you ready for more?"

I nodded, unable to form a word under his hungry stare. He didn't waste any time, entering me in one smooth movement. Sheathing completely in me, stretching me. I groaned in pleasure as he started to move.

"Sookie."Godric's voice whispered next to my ear. I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at him stretched out next to us. Our mouths found each other as Eric thrust into me. Then I made him shift, so I could finish what I started and I was lost to them both for a good long while.

When I woke up late the next day I found out that my dress did manage to survive after all. My panties weren't as lucky, but the smile on my face didn't fade because frankly I just couldn't bring myself to care.


End file.
